


Happy birthday

by arcana



Series: Volleyball au where cis people are rare and everything is mostly alright [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Genderfluid Yamaguchi, Gendrless Tsukishima, M/M, everyone else is what they've been throughout this series of mine, i'm gonna write more birthday fluff eventually i promise, kuroo is probably bigender or s/t, this is so self indulgent sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima's day has been <i>horrible</i>. </p><p>Like okay, yeah, it's their birthday or whatever, and that in itself isn't a bad thing. They like birthdays, believe it or not. People who really know them get them their favourite sweet and say relatively nice things to them unprompted, which is nice Despite that, when they rolled out of bed this morning, they didn’t expect much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 3 days late and there will be a sequel or s/t else related to tsukki's birthday that has more kurotsuki in it but please blame blaine for this entire situation this is not my fault

Tsukishima's day has been _horrible_. 

Like okay, yeah, it's their birthday or whatever, and that in itself isn't a bad thing. They like birthdays, believe it or not. People who really know them get them their favourite sweet and say relatively nice things to them unprompted, which is nice. That’s how their previous birthdays had gone, anyway. Despite that, when they rolled out of bed this morning, they didn’t expect much. They didn’t really _want_ much. It was hard to keep up with people on a normal day, and for some reason when a birthday rolls around they get even more excitable, like it’s their own birthday. And now that Tsukishima is on a volleyball team with eleven plus other people who all come into contact with them on a daily basis and can get rowdy at the drop of a hat, they aren’t sure they even want to go to school today. Plus, Tsukishima knows how much of a pain in the ass they are, and they wouldn’t blame anyone for not wanting to wish them a happy, healthy one year more. It wouldn’t even surprise them if Yamaguchi decided to leave them one day. They were getting a lot better, but Tsukishima could still be kind of terrible sometimes. 

They glance briefly at their phone while going about their early morning routine and discover no missed texts, calls, or emails from anyone. That’s weird, since they expected at least Kuroo to bombard them with no less than one sappy wall of text first thing in the morning, but Tsukishima is kind of relieved. Walking downstairs for breakfast gets them a big hug and a “Oh, you really do look older this morning, dear. More _mature_. You’re going to have a _great_ day,” from their mother. They meet up with Yamaguchi on the way to school, and is relieved again when they find vey aren’t holding anything special, veir greeting just the normal smile, wave, and “Morning, Tsukki!”

They nod a hello, and the two walk the short distance together, occasionally making small talk. There isn’t much to say because they saw each other less than twenty-four hours ago, but Tsukishima doesn’t mind the silence, and apparently Yamaguchi doesn’t either. 

When they arrive at the gym for morning practice after getting changed, Tsukishima is half-expecting the team to jump at them with well wishes and rough hugs. They sigh before opening the door, brace themself, and let Yamaguchi step through the threshold first to try to maybe deflect some of the roughhousing that is sure to come their way. They _saw_ how the team reacted to Nishinoya’s birthday. 

The only thing that happens, though, is Yamaguchi giving them a weird look. 

Everyone seems to already be here, but only Daichi looks over and nods to the pair, and that’s no different from his usual greeting, either. Tanaka is no more or less rough with them than usual. No one is acting any different, and Tsukishima can feel more relief seeping into them with every moment where nothing happens. 

Morning practice ends and Tsukishima leaves the gym feeling relaxed and maybe even happy. This peace and quiet was better than any present they could have received. 

The first half of classes pass by pretty peacefully, too. They don’t get any birthday texts from the one person they would be okay with receiving them form, which doesn't really bother them. Only one of their teachers even mentions their birthday, and even then it’s simply a muttered “Happy Birthday, Tsukishima-kun” as he walks in. A few of the more rowdier people in the class pipe up and repeat it, and Tsukishima turns their head to glance quickly over to Yamaguchi’s desk, but veir head is down and it looks like vey’re asleep. Tsukishima looks back to the front of the room in a very controlled motion, wondering why they’re feeling a little hurt now, of all times. 

The teacher’s voice drags on for the hour they have to listen to him, which is the only way to pass this class because he can’t teach for shit, and by then Tsukishima can feel their mood taking a dive.

They have to go physically wake Yamaguchi up for lunch when the teacher dismisses them, which doesn’t really help. Tsukishima can feel their lips morphing into their usual annoyed frown and they think, well, if everyone else is being their usual, then shouldn’t they be, too?

Yamaguchi manages to raise vemself from veir desk with the grace of a bull in a china shop, rising to veir feet fast and immediately tripping over the leg of the chair. Tsukishima snickers, although they feel a little mean. Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to take offense at their laughter, so they figure all is well and good, even if vey haven’t wished them a happy birthday once today. Tsukishima isn’t bitter about it. They aren’t. 

They walk back over to their desk to get out their food, not checking to see if Yamaguchi has followed, but before they can even sit a hand is on their shoulder. “Hey, Tsukki, do you mind if we eat outside today?”

Tsukishima looks at vem in surprise for a second. Yamaguchi’s face looks hopeful, and maybe a touch mischievous, too, but that could very well be imagined. They nod mutely, just as they had this morning, and Yamaguchi smiles vibrantly, leading the way outside. Tsukishima thinks that this is it, they’re gonna ambush me at lunch, and could they have chosen a cheesier time? 

Their hands clench in anticipation, and they aren’t looking forward to this. Really. 

Yamaguchi continues leading the way, and Tsukishima doesn’t really pay attention to where vey’re taking them, just glaring at veir back in concentration to try and block out a weird feeling that might almost be disappointment at the lack of attention they’re getting today. Tsukishima is beginning to think they’re pathetic. And maybe a little soft. 

They stop at an empty patch of grass that holds no one waiting for them. 

Tsukishima grits their teeth.

Wasn’t it just this morning that they were talking about how much they don’t care? This is ridiculous. They’re sure that if they received a single text right now, they wouldn't give a damn. In fact, Tsukishima pulls out their phone, unlocks it, goes into their messages and—

Nothing. 

They shove their phone back into their pocket. 

“Tsukki?” 

They whip their head back up. “What?” They really didn’t mean to make it sound that sharp.

“Are you okay?” Vey look worried, but veir tone is lighter than it should be. “You seem angry.”

“I’m fine.” It’s steady, controlled, and Tsukishima is actually kind of surprised.

Yamaguchi doesn’t look the least bit convinced, though. “We’ve been friends forever, you know,” vey say, “I can tell when you’re lying.” 

This takes Tsukishima aback. Their friend is rarely that straightforward with them. Maybe they really have gotten closer. “Yamaguchi, really, it’s—”

“You can tell me about it, you know,” vey interrupt, and vey’re smiling just a little. “That’s what I’m here for. I won’t laugh.”

Tsukishima actually does consider it, for a second. Yamaguchi has gotten _bold_ , or maybe vey’d always been, and Tsukishima had just ignored it. This isn't the first time vey were asking Tsukishima to confide in vem, but they had never taken the bait before. Now, though, Tsukishima felt more like Yamaguchi’s friend than they ever had, and friends did seem like they were supposed to tell each other things. It couldn’t really hurt their relationship if Tsukishima was just going to be honest, and it isn't only about Yamaguchi, either. They’re sure other people in this situation must feel the same way if they were going to admit to it. But it was also embarrassing and one hell of a reputation-ruiner. 

“Listen,” Tsukishima starts, not really decided on what they want to say, but gets cut off. 

“Guys!” And they _know_ that voice, can probably recognise its volume and tone anywhere by now. 

Tsukishima would never admit that hearing Hinata approach is a thrill; this _has_ to be it.

As with the rest of their day, however, Hinata is no less than a disappointment. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asks, Kageyama trailing behind him with a neutral sort of expression. “Don’t you usually eat lunch inside?”

“It’s a nice day,” Yamaguchi explains with a serene smile. “We didn’t want to be all cooped up in class.”

“D’you want to practice with us for a bit then?” Hinata is mirroring Yamaguchi’s expression, Kageyama even perks up at the mention of eir beloved sport, and it’s kind of the last straw for Tsukishima when Yamaguchi agrees with only minimal hesitation. It’s probably because vey don’t think Tsukishima would speak up. That hurts. 

Hinata looks to them, now, and Tsukishima can’t help but be petulant. “I think I’d rather sit and eat.” They sneer, and damn, it felt kind of nice to not do that for a whole morning. Hinata pouts, but that’s the end of that. 

At least they decide to stay and practice in the grass near them. 

After that, Tsukishima doesn't think it can get any worse. Afternoon classes go by with them checking their phone in increasingly close intervals to see if just maybe their boyfriend cared to text them on the one day they really need it, but nothing ever comes of that. Practice passes with no special surprises either. In fact, it wrapped up rather quickly, everyone only staying about an hour after school instead of until sunset. The lot of them all rush out of the gym as quickly as their feet will carry them, changing just as fast, but by this point Tsukishima has given up on caring. They stay a little after everyone leaves to practice serves, but that gets boring quickly. They still take their time leaving the gym since there’s really no point in rushing around. Their mom wouldn’t be home until later, with the cake she promised earlier this morning, and sitting around the house by themself would just make the anticipation (and, quite frankly, loneliness) worse. 

Needless to say, they take the scenic route. 

Finally, they make it onto their street, although it’s still before practice would have ended. They can still see the sun hanging in the sky, but there’s only so much time one can procrastinate, right?

As they approach, though, something looks off. They’re still a good amount away from the house, and even though there’s an ample amount of sunlight their vision is not the best with their glasses sliding down to the tip of their nose. They use a finger to push them up, and something entirely unexpected comes into view, something tall, black on top, mostly red otherwise, pushing itself to its feet on their porch when it sees them coming. It’s holding something that looks suspiciously like a bouquet of flowers and walks down the front steps to stand in front of the house. 

Tsukishima tries to keep a moderate pace as they walk the rest of the way. 

They come to a stop on front of Kuroo, look at the flowers, then up to his face. Kuroo says “Cheesy, I know, but before you get angry, I have a mediocre excuse as to why your phone hasn't rung all day.” He is still in his Nekoma track suit, wearing a sheepish grin and offering the bouquet and Tsukishima doesn’t know if they want to slap him or kiss him silly. 

Tsukishima crosses their arms over their chest. “Go on, I guess.”

“I dropped my phone,” Kuroo says. “Right down toilet. I know, and you can taunt me all you want, but Dad’s totally pissed and wants me to pay for the replacement, which I’m working on, but I don’t exactly have a job, since, y’know, volleyball.” He pauses, looks Tsukishima right in the eyes, leans in close. “Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?” He offers the flowers again.

Tsukishima takes one breath, two, and then takes them from him. Kuroo breaks out in a smile. 

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, wrapping them in a hug, and Tsukishima almost wants to break down in tears. 

“I can’t believe you came all the way out here,” they say instead, burying their face in the side of Kuroo’s neck. They wrap their arms around his waist and inhale.

“Couldn't let your teammates have all the celebratory fun, now could I?”

Tsukishima tries not to frown, but if anyone knows how much of a bullshitter they can be in regard to their feelings, it’s Kuroo, so there’s really no use. “Not that they’ve done anything to merit your competition.”

Kuroo pulls back. “What?” Tsukishima doesn’t really want to let him go. “I thought your team would do anything for a party.”

“Yeah, well,” they mutter without much of their usual snark. Tsukishima realises how sad they must look when Kuroo takes their hand and brings it to his lips for a light kiss.

“Let’s go inside. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind a birthday cuddle sesh with your one and only boyfriend?”

Snorting a little, Tsukishima shakes their head, but follows anyway. “How long have you been sitting there, anyway? And how did you get out of your own practice?”

“Not long. Also,” Kuroo bumps them in the side, almost making them trip over a step, “I’m the _captain_ , idiot I rearranged our schedule a bit. I didn’t know when your practice ended, so. My team knows how important this is to me.” Tsukishima takes their keys out of their bag while Kuroo rests his chin on their left shoulder, pressing a small kiss to the nape of their neck. “I’m glad I came,” he says, squeezing the hand he holds.

“Me too.” It’s said quietly, but Tsukishima knows Kuroo heard it when he kisses their neck.

They both begin to toe off their shoes so they can get upstairs, but before they even reach five steps into Tsukishima’s foyer they hear a voice. No, voic _es_.

They look at each other. “Was my mom’s car in the driveway?” Tsukishima asks, carefully. 

Kuroo shakes his head. 

Whatever it is sounds like it’s coming from the living room. It’s not far away, so it takes them little time to walk over there. Once the pair arrives, Tsukishima’s jaw _drops_.

They honestly don’t think their living room has ever been this crowded before. Thirteen people currently occupy it, fifteen if they add themself and Kuroo, all rushing around hanging streamers and signs exclaiming “Happy Birthday!”, tying balloons to wherever they’ll fit. Daichi’s ordering people around and saying something about how they should have left practice sooner, why did they think they could get all this done in such a short time, Tsukishima could be home _any minute_. Nishinoya is sitting on Tanaka’s shoulder to string something onto the ceiling, even Kageyama stands ladeling drinks into cups. Kuroo barks out a laugh. 

Everyone freezes and turns to look at them. 

There’s a small delay, then a chorus of different responses from different people, ranging from “Happy birthday!” (Takeda, Hinata, a couple others) to “ _Shit_ ” (Daichi) to “I knew we forgot something!” (Suga). Asahi just looks shocked and unprepared, and Noya runs over to them and tackles them in a hug-slash-nuggie which is _really uncomfortable_. Kuroo is wheezing beside them at this point, but Tsukishima is too shocked to do anything about either of them. 

When Noya finally lets up, everyone joins in in a loud yell of the phrase they’d been wanting to hear all day. The team is smiling widely at them even though the room is a mess, they all look rumpled, and one of the signs happens to be falling off the wall.

“What are you guys doing here?” they ask, the situation finally catching up to them.

Kageyama rolls eir eyes, and Tanaka shouts “It’s obvious, look around!” The only one to give them a straight answer is Suga.

“For your birthday!” They’re smiling. 

“But. You guys didn’t know?” That was the only explanation Tsukishima had come up with throughout the day, but they can feel Kuroo watching them, amused, and his hand slips out of theirs to whack them upside the head.

“If your club applications are anything like ours, of course they know. You wrote it down.”

Suga nods in agreement. “It was Noya’s idea to act like we didn’t. He said it would make the surprise that much better. It was kind of hard seeing you that upset, though.” They pat Tsukishima’s shoulder apologetically, _affectionately_ , and Tsukishima gets flustered.

“I wasn't—that’s not—”

“No need to lie about, it, Tsukki,” Kuroo chimes in and pulls them toward him by the waist. “You should have seen them outside.”

“Oh my _god_ , I’m breaking up with you.”

“Nishinoya was right, though,” Tsukishima hears another voice, Yamaguchi, and turns to see vem standing near the coffee table. “Your face was priceless! And now it’ll be even better when we give you this!” 

Vey hold out a cake to them, and strawberry shortcake, and Tsukishima immediately thinks _at last_. They only start to salivate a little bit.

“Should we cut it?” Someone else asks, and then the little get together dissolves into loud conversations and sitting around the table of food. They pause to sing to them and god if that isn't embarrassing. Right then it is discovered who should and shouldn't sing ever again.

Someone eventually mentions how Kuroo didn’t warn them Tsukishima had come back so soon. Kuroo replies that he didn't even know the team was here, for Christ’s sake, cut him some slack, and Daichi replies that that was true, but they would have at least had time to clean up a little more had the two of them made more noise. 

“How did you guys get in here, anyway?”

“Ah,” comes from the right side of the table. It’s Ukai, of course. “That would be me. I called your mom and said the team wanted to surprise you. She left the key under the mat.”

Tsukishima feels like they should say thank you or _something_ , but when they open their mouth, nothing comes out. The team sees them floundering and laughs. Kuroo leans over to kiss their cheek and Tsukishima burns. 

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
